<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cramming by DontKillBugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548954">Cramming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs'>DontKillBugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weblena Week Prompts! [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic, Genderfluid Violet, Married Couple, Older Characters, Platonic Cuddling, Trans Lena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With semester finals rapidly approaching, Lena and Webby open their home to Lena's students for the night, to provide them with somewhere cozy to study.</p><p>Weblena Week 2020, Day 7: Free Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weblena Week Prompts! [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1162784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cramming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those new to the Covenverse, a quick overview:<br/>-Lena and Webby are married, ten years after Magica's death<br/>-Lena is trans<br/>-Violet is genderfluid, and goes by Violet when she/her, Vincent when he/him, and V when undecided.<br/>-Lena and V run/teach a coven. Their students are 3 high schoolers: Aasif (he/him), a trans boy grackle; Imani (she/her), a frog and Aasif's girlfriend; and Jade (xe/xir), their nonbinary friend. All three of them learn magic from Lena and V.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>166 Quackenbush Avenue</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A Saturday Evening in Mid-December</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Vincent Sabrewing slid his key into the lock of Lena and Webbigail’s home, sliding his thick jacket off of one shoulder. He pushed the door open. “Apologies for being late-“</p><p>He stopped short in the doorway, staring blankly at the devastation before him.</p><p>On the center of the couch, his sister, Lena Vanderquack, sat with a sympathetic look on her face. Her hands were gently rubbing the upper backs of the two teenagers on the sitting on the floor in front of her.</p><p>Parked on the carpet, his and Lena’s witchcraft students, Aasif and Imani, sat, surrounded by an almost visible cloud of despair and hopelessness. Imani leaned against her boyfriend, her head on his shoulder, the two clutching hands beneath the table, which was scattered with loose paper, notebooks, three-ring binders, and a few textbooks.</p><p>Lena smiled. “Heya, V.”</p><p>Aasif and Imani each raised a hand in unison. “Hi, V.” They chorused, not looking up.</p><p>It was every high schooler’s worst nightmare: the weekend leading up to Finals. Lena and Webby had opened their home for an overnight cram session, so their three students could study somewhere quiet and supportive.</p><p>Vincent winced, quickly flashing the blue beads of today’s bracelet in Lena’s direction before going to hang his jacket. “I have to assume the study session isn’t going well?”</p><p>Aasif chuckled bitterly, his purple plumage disheveled across his head. “How’d ya guess?” Vincent permitted himself a soft, private smile- the potion Lena had given Aasif to help his vocal dysphoria was clearly working, the grackle’s voice having deepened ever-so-slightly to a tone that didn’t strain his vocal chords.</p><p>Imani gave her boyfriend’s hand an additional squeeze. “We’ll get through it, big guy. We always do.”</p><p>Aasif gently pecked the frog on the side of the head, before staring bitterly at his closed notebook, a Trans Pride sticker plastered across the front. “This is garbage. Standardized testing is transphobic.”</p><p>Lena offered a closed fist toward Aasif, who wordlessly bumped his against hers. Habitually, as she did almost every time the subject came up, Lena reached up and flicked the identical pride pin on the lapel of her sweater with one finger.</p><p>As Vincent took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, he glanced around quizzically. “Where are Webbigail and Jade?”</p><p>Imani pointed a single finger through the kitchen, to the door on the opposite kitchen. “Quiet room. Xe was feeling a lil’ overwhelmed, wanted a break.”</p><p>Aasif sighed. “We’ll probably all wind up using that room at least once by tomorrow.”</p><p>Webby eased out of the kitchen, a phone held to her ear. “Yes, please. And can I also get a plate of the fried tofu with orange sauce?” She held the phone away from her mouth, whispering. “V, what do you want for dinner?”</p><p>“Gyudon. Light on the gyu, heavy on the don.”</p><p>Webby nodded rapidly with a grin, before returning to the order.</p><p>The door to the Quiet Room opened, and Jade emerged, xir prosthetic legs clacking beneath xir with each step. Xe plopped down on the floor, across from Aasif and Imani, offering Vincent a quiet wave and a smile before cracking open a geometry textbook.</p><p>Webby sighed as she hung up. “And done! Everyone’s food is on the way.”</p><p>Aasif gave Webby a tired look. “You sure you don’t want us to chip in for it? I don’t mind.”</p><p>Lena shook her head, giving Aasif a gentle shoulder punch as she leaned back into the couch. “No can do, kid. Our house, our guests, our rules.”</p><p>Imani smiled. “Well, thank you, so much. You’ve already done so much for us.”</p><p>Lena raised a playfully chiding finger. “Hey now, none a’ that! We’re a coven, that means we look out for each other.”</p><p>Webby beamed as she lay down on the couch against her wife, crossing her own legs demurely in that way she knew drove Lena crazy. “Aw, Lena, you absolute sweetheart, you.”</p><p>Lena grinned back at Webby with a blush, before their three students caught her eye once more. The three of them were staring at the two, impish grins on their faces as Webby brought Lena to blushing once more.</p><p>“If you little turds have something smart to say, now would be a darn good time to keep it to yourselves.”</p><p>Aasif, Imani, and Jade collectively snickered as they returned their gazes to their study guides.</p><p> </p><p>~/~/~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A few hours later…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Wordlessly, Imani laid her head on the open page of her textbook, held the cover between two fingers, and began fruitlessly attempting to slam the book shut on her head. Aasif, without looking up from the cold remnants of his wonton soup, slid one hand between Imani’s head and the cover, preventing her from whacking herself any further.</p><p>“Knock that off, Imani.”</p><p>“Make me, jerk.”</p><p>Jade chuckled, xir mouth stuffed with a truly gigantic wad of fried dumplings. Xe used xir tongue to shove some of it to the side. “Y’ah tu ‘r adrrbl.” Xe mumbled, spraying spittle from xir full mouth, sending it splattering to the tabletop.</p><p>With a cheeky grin, Aasif raised his index and middle finger, the two digits beginning to glow as he channeled magic through them. A napkin fluttered through the air, painlessly slapping the young enby across the face. Jade noisily swallowed as xe laughed, batting at the napkin. “I said, you two are adorable.”</p><p>Imani chuckled as she raised her head from the open book. She pointed to the side, past Jade’s shoulder. “Speaking of adorable…”</p><p>Aasif and Jade followed the frog’s pointing finger. In Lena’s favorite armchair, the two were sound asleep, having passed out in each other’s arms. Webby held Lena in a bridal carry as she sat, the goth witch having snuggled very close to her very strong wife since they’d dozed off together. Webby had, in turn, buried her face in Lena’s enormous cheek fluff.</p><p>Vincent had done the far more sensible option and trudged upstairs to the guest room, laying down for an alleged powernap that Jade had Oh-So-Conveniently forgotten to set the alarm for.</p><p>Aasif chuckled as he looked Lena and Webby over. “Y’know, I feel like I should be offended that they fell asleep on us, but I just can’t. They’re too awesome.”</p><p>Imani nodded. “Oh, yeah.”</p><p>Jade raised a fist as xe yawned. “Truth, my guy.” Xe reached down and unlatched xir prosthetics as xe hummed softly, a gentle green magical aura surrounding Jade as xe began to float upward off the ground. “Y’know, maybe I should take a nap too.” Xe grinned smugly.</p><p>Imani rolled her eyes. “Ugh, <em>yes,</em> Jade, we <em>get it.</em> You can sleep with the floating charm on, and you don’t fall in the night.”</p><p>Aasif threw a crumpled napkin at Jade. “When are you gonna show us wee mortals how you do that? I try, and I wind up waking up when I bang my head on the floor.”</p><p>Jade stuck out xir tongue at the two of them, blowing a raspberry.</p><p> </p><p>~/~/~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Next Morning</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sunday</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Webbigail. Lena. Wake up.”</p><p>Lena felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder as the clinging fringes of sleep slowly fell away. Under her, Webby cracked open a bleary eye, automatically craning her neck forward, kissing Lena on her fluffy cheek whiskers.</p><p>Before them, Vincent stood, gently shaking the two awake. The living room was quiet, dark save for the lamp and the very dim morning light shining through the windows. Their students were nowhere to be seen, the coffee table littered with papers, textbooks, and takeout boxes.</p><p>Vincent pointed a thumb over his shoulder toward the kitchen. “Come have a look.”</p><p>Lena blearily hugging Webby tight around the neck, snuggling closer. “Carry me, Pink.”</p><p>With a sleepy chuckle, Webby obliged, easily getting to her feet from the chair without having to put Lena down. Holding her wife close, Webby followed Vincent into the barely lit kitchen.</p><p>The coffee pot burbled gently on the counter as Vincent turned to face Webby, placing one finger over his own beak, pointing another finger under the table. Webby knelt down, Lena turning to look. Both of their eyes lit up.</p><p>“<em>Awwwwwwww!”</em> The chorused.</p><p>Sprawled under the table, Aasif lay snoring, his head resting on one of the pillows swiped from the couch. At his side, Imani lay with her head on his shoulder, also breathing softly. Wedged sideways to the two was Jade, xir head resting comfortably on the squish of Aasif’s stomach.</p><p>Webby squealed as softly as she could as she stared at Lena and Vincent’s dozing students. “<em>Hoohhhhhh, my goooooosh, they’re like a bunch of kittens…”</em></p><p>Lena smirked, hugging Webby even closer. “That looks like a good idea. Webs, wanna adjourn to the couch and snuggle up?”</p><p>Webby hopped to her feet, already beelining for the living room. “You read my mind, Lena.”</p><p>Lena called into the kitchen. “You too, nerd! Get in here!”</p><p>Vincent adjusted his round glasses. “What? But I’m making coffee.”</p><p>“Don’t care. It’ll keep. Get on this couch and under this blanket.</p><p>Vincent gave a long-suffering sigh and a smile, before trudging back to the living room as he removed his spectacles. “Every time…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(yes I know I didn't write as many Weblena Week entries as usual, shaddup, I got writers block, plus this year's are longer than usual so it kinda evens out, don't look at my shaaaaaaaame...)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>